


Stand and Face Me

by amethyinst



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Kagami Tsurugi, Developing Relationship, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Kagami Tsurugi, POV Third Person, Rated M for non-explicit references to sex, chloe is redeemed!, did you mean: canon, it's basically t, probably a little ooc whoops, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyinst/pseuds/amethyinst
Summary: They don’t discuss what it is, or what it means, or what it entails, or what responsibilities they have now.They don’t need to talk. From the first moment, when Chloe had laced her fingers in Kagami’s and leant in, there had never been words. They just knew. They knew what they liked, they knew what they wanted, they knew.Or, Kagami likes to think she knows. It’s easier that way.It’s easier than obsessing over every word, every motion, every flicker of anything that could hint--It's easier this way.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Stand and Face Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sweetbitter Love: Poems of Sappho
> 
> "Stand and face me, my love,  
> and scatter the grace in your eyes."

“Do you want to come over tonight?” Asks Chloé, leaning against the car like it’s her’s and not her dad’s and also chauffeur-driven. Even though it’s a question, and a very loaded one at that, she phrases it like she’s asking Kagami for nothing more than a gal-pal sleepover.

Kagami sighs, adjusting her fencing bag. “Sure.” She gives Adrien the slip, saying Chloé’s going to drop her off home instead. The boy just says he’s glad the two of them are friends now then smiles widely, which Kagami echoes, because Adrien is so perfectly, blissfully, eternally oblivious. It’s why she finally picked up and moved on from him. It wasn’t her job to teach him how to notice her flirting.

Chloé picked it up much quicker, and was much more reciprocative.

The car ride is silent. It usually is. Sometimes, when they’re tipsy from a party, Chloé will pull up the partition and they’ll hardcore make out instead. It shrouds the back seat in awkwardness and an emotion Kagami refuses to pin down as yearning.

They refrain from touching as they walk through le Grand Paris’ crowded lobby and hallway. Kagami’s pretty sure the entirety of the hotel staff have figured out what Chloé gets up to with her new friend, but that doesn’t mean Mayor Bourgeois, who surpasses Agreste in terms of total lack of situational awareness, needs to know why his daughter still hasn’t gotten a boyfriend.

As Chloé shuts the door, it’s like a veil lifts. Kagami likes to tuck things neatly away in nice, clean, compartmentalised boxes and whatever it is she has with Chloé is the same. Once that doors closed, and until that unseen fog of pretend falls back on the two of them, Kagami is allowed to indulge in Chloé without feeling bad or having to think too hard about it. 

Kagami shoves Chloé against the wall, receives Chloé’s hard kiss eagerly, and lets herself melt into her.

  
  
  
  


The fog lifts, and Kagami wonders whether it was a smart or stupid idea to pretend to be asleep so she wouldn’t have to ask Chloé whether she should move to the sofa. 

They have rules, unspoken as they are. They kiss, because kissing’s great, but only once the metaphorical (though usually literal) door closes. They never stay over at Kagami’s, but Kagami can stay over at Chloé’s though she leaves in the early morning. None of their friends can know, except Marinette figured it out, but she also knows Kagami doesn’t like to talk about it so there’s no worry of ever having to acknowledge anything. 

They do not speak about whatever arrangement they’ve created. Not ever. They ask whether the other is free, they ask whether they want to come over, but never any details. They don’t discuss what it is, or what it means, or what it entails, or what responsibilities they have now. 

They don’t need to talk. From the first moment, when Chloé had laced her fingers in Kagami’s and leant in, there had never been words. They just knew. They knew what they liked, they knew what they wanted, they knew.

Or, Kagami likes to think she knows. It’s easier that way.

It’s easier than obsessing over every word, easier than worrying how much she’ll spill just by opening her mouth, easier than having to confront feelings and confront Chloé.

She wonders if Chloé thinks the same.

She knows she doesn’t.

She likes to think she knows she doesn’t.

She falls asleep, tossing and turning and hoping the bed is large enough that she won’t end up clinging to Chloé during the night.

  
  
  
  


“Put that down. It’s disgusting.” Chloé leans over her balcony, thin ribbons of smoke curling into the air from her cigarette.

Chloé rolls her eyes. “Who are you, my mother?” She scoffs, but Kagami notes she doesn’t put it back into her mouth. She’s glad, even though she doubts she’ll be kissing her again anytime soon. It’s a dangerous time, two hours past midnight. A part of her wonders what woke Chloé up. A part of her aches to ask.

But the bigger part of her, the one that recognises how thin the thread their relationship hangs from is already, and that if she doesn’t want it to snap she should keep her mouth shut.

Paris is beautiful. The Eiffel Tower, kitschy as it is, glows with such brightness and she’d be lying if she said she wouldn’t be content to sit at the balcony and just stare out over the city till she falls asleep. Kagami misses Tokyo and she doubts she’ll ever truly feel at home in France, but Paris has its beauty.

But maybe it’s the little things that make her think that. Maybe it’s all those outings to the Eiffel Tower with her friends, maybe it’s the stupid parties they throw that makes the city glow for her, maybe it’s Chloé that makes her want--

“Are you going to Alya’s thing tomorrow? Or today, whatever time it is. You know what I mean.”

“Yes, I’m going.”

Chloé takes an edged breath. “Do you want to come over tomorrow night? After the party.”

“I can’t.” She doesn’t bother softening her voice. Maybe she should. It’s easier not to. “Mother’s only letting me go if I get home before ten.” She’s already saying too much. The thread threatens to snap.

Chloé shrugs. “Whatever. I’m going to bed.” She flicks her cigarette off the balcony with a sharp finality. Kagami might chastise her. It might make Chloé stay outside with her. 

She doesn’t.

The bed is wide enough that Kagami would have to stretch her arm out to reach Chloé, and even then she might just wake up to it empty.

  
  
  
  


She’s thankful her mother’s gotten more lax about her having friends, though she wishes it hadn’t taken an akuma to teach her that maybe her daughter should be allowed to have a social life. She likes parties, contrary to what people think. She’s not much of a drinker, never quite fell into the casual drinking of Parisians or teenagers. It varies amongst her new friends. 

The Designated Sober Friends are Marinette, because she really is the mother of the group; Adrien, because his dad forbids all fun; Luka, because he’s the only one with a driver’s license and Juleka, because Rose is such a lightweight she needs constant supervision. Everyone else drinks to some capacity. Alya and Nino are prone to drunken karaoke, Alix and Kim spend most of the night competing in drinking contests (which Max supervises, even though he gets just as plastered as them) and Ivan and Mylene are affectionate drunks, forming into one really hug-y creature until Alix loses it and shoves them into a closet so they can have some peace.

Kagami drinks so she feels less guilty about wanting Chloé. If she’s drunk when she stares at her, she can blame it on the alcohol and not consider any sort of introspection. 

Chloé drinks, though Kagami doesn’t let herself speculate why. That falls to close into admitting she cares about her.

They’ve fallen into that portion of the evening when languidness takes hold. The air hangs thick, mainly with the smell of nicked vodka and beer. They’re half-watching some teen drama Rose squeals about, and everyone’s fitted nicely into some niche. Marc paints Nathaniel’s nails, Marinette pretends she's not stealing glances at Adrien, Juleka’s smiling at Rose as she tells everyone to _keep watching because the third season’s gay_ , and Chloé lays in Kagami’s lap.

Chloé likes to be cherished, and Kagami likes Chloé, so of course she indulges her.

Chloé has soft hair and it’s infuriating. It’s so feathery and luscious and it makes Kagami insane with longing. Every time she’s in its general vicinity she wants to comb her fingers through it, and what's worse is Chloé loves it when people ravish her and practically melts in Kagami’s hands whenever Kagami shoves aside her rationality and lets Chloé lay in her lap so she can stroke her golden locks and pretend she isn’t imagining what it would be like to do that as a girlfr--

“I need to throw up. Kagami, you’re holding my hair back.” Chloé’s bluntness used to shock her, the cultural clash hitting her like a ton of bricks, but it very, very quickly became one of Kagami’s favourite things about her.

She follows her into Alya’s bathroom, and has to suppress a yell when Chloé closes the door by pushing her against it.

“Since you can’t come by tonight,” is all Chloé says by way of explanation. “But keep quiet and be fast, this house is so fucking small--” and Kagami cuts her off.

If she tugs Chloé’s hair in the middle of it all, and watches Chloe’s pupils dilate as she tries to stay silent, then no one can really blame her for tucking that away for future consideration.

“We should go back,” she says, every word harder and harder to say.

Chloé pouts, but shrugs. She doesn’t let go though, and the thread pulls ever thin. “Do I look like I threw up?”

She looks beautiful. 

“Sure. Splash water on your face.” Chloé doesn’t. She stays where she is, with their legs laced together. Chloé watches her curiously, flushed, in a way Kagami can’t interpret and doesn’t want to try. Her companion breaks out from her reverie and gives her a kiss, so lightning-fast Kagami doesn’t have time to react. And then she’s up like that was nothing. 

Affection for the sake of it isn’t something they do. Kagami’s lips burn.

“Come on. _Adrien_ will have figured it out if we stay here any longer.”

He doesn’t, but Kagami’s pretty sure Juleka gives them a once-over. Chloé notices it too, Kagami’s sure of it, but it doesn’t stop her from putting her head back in Kagami’s lap. If Kagami were to die like this, her hands in Chloé’s hair, she’s not sure she’d be too upset at that.

  
  
  
  


“I can’t come over,” she says, because she doesn’t know what else to say. They’re waiting outside Alya’s, both for their respective rides, since Nora came home early and kicked everyone out.

“I know,” Chloé replies, “You said.” Her voice is harder than usual, and it doesn’t sound like it’s from the vodka.

“Or the next three weeks. We’re going back to Tokyo for a little.”

Chloé is silent, until she isn’t.

“You should have told me.” 

It comes out like a stammer, which is something so alien to Chloé that it nearly knocks Kagami back. She doesn’t know how to reply. Apologise? That assumes Chloé is missing something with her leaving. Offer to skype? That establishes there’s something. 

She’s saved by Chloé’s car pulling up. Or she’s not, because Chloé pulls her in for the longest non-sexual kiss they’ve ever had, and it’s soft and sweet and Kagami’s world is crashing down and she doesn’t even care, because Chloé Bourgeois is kissing her like nothing else in the world matters.

And then it’s over, and then, like an idiot, Kagami pulls her back in and kisses her till she’s sure her mother will comment on her lateness. Then she drops her hands from Chloé’s waist and stalks off, because she’s an idiot.

  
  
  
  


Kagami shoves her stupidity to the back of her head, and enjoys home. Paris has nothing on seeing her grandparents and cousins and fencing practice in Ueno Park and seeing the fireworks at Sumidagawa, but Paris has Chloé and that’s more than enough for her to be thoroughly ready to swim her way back to Europe.

They get back, swimming unnecessary, but Kagami restrains herself from immediately hopping a cab and driving her way to the hotel and climbing the balcony like she’s some poor lovesick fool in a Shakespearean tragedy. She imagines Chloé would push her off if she tried.

So she goes about her week like normal, not thinking about honey-blonde hair or her fingers through it, not snippy remarks or the pink lips that say them, not of blue eyes and bee combs and goddamn _Chloé Fucking Bourgeois_.

It’s after fencing class she finally sees her. Kagami had probably gone a little hard on her peers today, and so she’s panting and distracted as she walks out of the school, only to be practically barrelled into by a flash of blonde hair. She registers arms around her, registers the smell of Chloé’s perfume, registers that Chloé’s now kissing her--

Adrien makes a noise between a squeal and a whoop, which brings Kagami and Chloé back to Earth. Adrien blushes. “Oh...um...I’ll...I suppose Chloé’ll drop you off?”

Chloé glares. “And why do you suppose that?” She doesn’t stammer, but she sounds a lot on edge. She tosses her hair behind her ear. “Ridiculous.” And then she’s gone, not wasting another look on Kagami.

Kagami would leave, but Adrien’s her ride home. They step into the Agreste car, because the Gorilla waits for him outside fencing class because who knows what nutcase might come by and try to abduct him. Adrien coughs, breaking the awkward silence. “So...are you and Chloé together? I feel a bit dumb now.”

“You are dumb. We’re not together.”

“O-oh. Okay. Um, sorry?”

She was sorry too.

  
  
  
  


Chloé didn’t bring it up, didn’t treat her any different. They slipped into a closet during Alix’s birthday party, met up at Chloé’s on Kagami’s free day, went back to the hotel like usual after fencing, and not once during any of those did Chloé hint at the incident.

Kagami wasn’t sure if she wanted her to or not. She wondered if she should. 

They sat at the balcony, one past midnight this time. Chloé had lit a cigarette, but Kagami chastised her and she only holds it. They sat in silence, until they didn’t.

“Do you ever want to come out to your mother?”

It was so out of left field Kagami had no choice but to be honest. “Yes. But I won’t.”

“Me neither.”

“Your mother’s in town?”

“Yeah. Came by last Monday.” Kagami pretended she wasn’t counting back the days. It would have been during her trip away.

“I’m sorry.”

Chloé shrugged. “Whatever.” She tapped her cigarette on the railing, pausing to watch the ash fall. “Do you want to go out tomorrow? We can see a movie together.”

They didn’t do things together, besides the obvious. It was only in groups. Doing things like this was too close to a date, and Kagami would never in a million years have suggested that. The thread was frayed enough as is, and she wouldn’t risk it for anything.

“I have a tournament tomorrow.” It wasn’t a lie, but it felt like one.

Chloé shrugged again. “Whatever.”

  
  
  
  


She lost the tournament. It was tied, and her opponent won by priority. 

Her mother didn’t come, which means Kagami has to call her. She stares down at the contact. _Tsurugi Tomoe, Okaa-san_. She can feel her eyes prickling with tears. She can already see the disappointment practically radiating off her mother. 

“Hey,” calls a voice from behind her. “Kagami, hi.”

“Chloé.”

“Are you...are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” 

“I watched the tournament. Adrien wanted me to go. I’m...I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“You did really good.”

“I lost. My mother will think I’m a failure.” Kagami doesn’t know what makes her say that out loud. Stupidity, probably. Delirium.

“Then your mother’s an idiot,” says Chloé, her voice so firm Kagami believes her. “I watched the whole thing, it was totally unfair. if your mother had actually been here she’d know that.” Kagami hadn’t realised Chloé knew fencing, and she tells her as much.

Chloé laughs. “Yeah, I picked it up after watching Adrien. You don’t really know much about me though, do you?”

That was unexpected. Kagami shrugs. “Do you know much about me?”

Chloé is quiet a few moments. “I know what matters,” she says finally. Kagami can feel her cheeks redden. If Chloé notices, she doesn’t show it. “Look, I know you’re an amazing fencer. Don’t worry about what your mother thinks, she’s not you and if she can’t see who you really are then who gives a shit?”

Kagami wishes she had Chloé’s total confidence in herself, but something about Chloé makes her feel just a little like everything will be okay. She wants to reach out and thank her, but vulnerability is not her strong suit.

Chloé turns back to her so suddenly Kagami jumps a little. “I’m getting a milkshake. Wanna come with?”

“What?”

Kagami thinks she sees Chloé’s smile falter, but it’s probably wishful thinking. “Do you want to come or not? _Christ._ ” Chloé kicks at the ground. “Screw your mum. She’s gonna be mad either way, right? Why not have some fun first?

That’s the stupidest logic she’s ever heard. 

But then again, Kagami’s well and truly whipped.

She nods as nonchalantly as she can manage. Can you nod nonchalantly? She hopes her nod doesn’t convey how much she’s freaking out over how beautiful and adorable Chloé is. “Sure, why not?"

  
  
  


It’s less awkward than Kagami freaked out that it would be. They’re friends already, they talk at parties, but a social gathering with a gang of friends is different to sitting across from the girl you definitely aren’t head over heels for, so close you’re touching knees which shouldn’t be that crazy because Lord knows how many times you’ve seen her naked but it’s different somehow, so different.

A good different.

A _great_ different.

Kagami was worried she wouldn’t know what to say. She still hadn’t got the hang of friendship and social interaction. She cringes at how she acted around Marinette at first and she’s gotten better, but she’s still barely halfway there.

She needn’t worry, because Chloé talks enough for both of them three times over. She can make a complaint out of anything and back it up with ten arguments and have you just as convinced of it as her, from the intensity of the fashion industry to whether pain au chocolate or chocolatine is a better name. Kagami listens to everything, because she’s getting better at that and because she’d listen to anything Chloé says.

_Yin and yang_ , she thinks and then suppresses, because she’s pretty sure Chloé would laugh at her for how cheesy it is and because that’s dangerous thinking.

Not that all of this isn’t dangerous. She’s still not sure how she’s supposed to be addressing this. Is she supposed to ignore their rendezvous? Is this an escalation of them? Is this just another one, with less handsiness?

She does talk a little, when Chloé asks her about fencing and her mother. Chloé listens too, which surprises Kagami. When Kagami had first started hanging out with Adrien and Marinette’s friends, Adrien had warned her that Chloé could be prickly and was rather set in her ways, and even Marinette, who was the epitome of goodness and kindness, had said that though Chloé was much better than she used to be, she could still be quite aggressively assertive.

Chloé was confident and commanding, but Kagami had never found her to be aggressive or prickly. She had been prepared to hate her. Marinette had told her a little of how Chloé used to treat her and it broke Kagami’s heart but Chloé was nothing like she’d expected.

As she watched Chloé lazily blow bubbles into her caramel milkshake, golden hair practically glowing in the afternoon sun, Kagami thought now was as good a time as ever to admit she was madly in love with her. 

They walk down the Champs-Élysées together, with Kagami dopily listening to Chloé complain about American consumerism and the influx of annoying tourists, and it’s something that might be romantic if Kagami were naive enough to think Chloé might like her back.

  
  
  
  


She tells her mother about the tournament when she gets home, who grounds her for three weeks and forbids her to speak to her friends. 

The days are agony. And not just because of Chloé, Kagami does in fact have a life outside of her. She can’t see Marinette. She can’t go to Juleka’s birthday party. Her mother accompanies her to her fencing lesson, scrutinizes the entire time and makes it clear in no uncertain terms that if she talks to Adrien she’ll be punished.

By the second week, she’s done.

She’s fresh out of a lecture from her mother about how much of an awful influence her friends are and _how dare Kagami sully the Tsurugi name_ and _the moment they can they’re leaving this godawful country_ and frankly, Kagami’s such a mess of anger, tears and boredom she’s the perfect target for doing through with a really dumb idea. 

She watches the window. She could do it, it’s not like her mother’s cruel enough to put bars up.

She can’t go to the Dupain-Chengs’, because Marinette’s really weird about people going over to her house unannounced, especially at night, and Tomoe took Kagami’s phone. Going over to Adrien’s would be a death sentence, both because her mother would kill her for embarrassing them in front of Gabriel Agreste and she’s pretty sure the Gorilla wouldn’t appreciate someone trying to sneak into the Agreste mansion. Everyone else is crossed off by virtue of them only really being friends via Adrien and Marinette.

Which leaves one person. One person who she really, _really_ wants to see.

But by God would it snap the thread.

That stupid thread that does nothing but stop her from doing what she wants, no better than her mother, and put in place by her own damn self.

It’s possible she’s being dramatic, but it’s easy to be dramatic when you’re scaling down your building in nightwear and a coat at 11:00pm on a Monday night.

_This is a stupid idea_ , she repeats to herself as she tracks her way through the streets to the Grande Paris. She gets a few looks but most Parisians have been desensitised to oddities, and a teenager frantically bolting from the 16th arrondissement to the 8th in a jinbei is hardly the weirdest thing they’ve seen.

It really is the dumbest thing she’s ever done, but somehow, in the twenty minutes or so it takes to run to the hotel, not once does Kagami think of turning back. She does wonder, though, if it is cowardice or courage.

She doesn’t run through the doors, because the doorman is very nice and she doesn’t want to upset him, but she does start running when she gets to the hallways. 

She halts when she reaches Chloé’s. She knocks before she can start regretting her decisions.

“Mother please, just leave me...oh my God, Kagami?” She cuts her off by falling into her arms and embracing her.

“I needed to see you,” she breathes, by way of explanation. Chloé hugs her back.

“I’m glad. I...I missed you.” She pulls back, leaving Kagami cold. “Did you run all the way from your house?”

“Yes,” she says, because she’s never been one for lying. Denying the truth, certainly, but never lying.

Chloé barks an uncertain laugh, before pulling her back in. “That was a stupid idea. Your mother’s going to kill you if she finds out.” She only holds her tighter though. “Thank you.” She whispers, so quietly Kagami can’t be sure whether she imagined it.

Chloé finally pulls back, her face flushed. Kagami can’t pin why. “Come on, you should shower. I’m not kissing you when you’re like this.”

  
  
  
  


She lays content in the afterglow and doesn’t notice Chloé watching her until she turns to soak in her last image of her before Tomoe grounds her for the rest of her life. She paints her ocean eyes, her rose blush, her shell lips. 

She’s being dramatic, but it’s easy to be dramatic when you’ve run half an hour to your hook up’s hotel because you’re madly in love with her because you’re a dumb bisexual who can’t just sit tight for three weeks until you see her again.

“I should go home,” she mumbled into the pillow, not wanting to ever leave. She wants to hold onto Chloé’s hand and grasp it and never let go. 

So she does. She reaches out and laces her fingers through Chloé’s.

She waits for Chloé to pull back, to laugh, to sneer.

She only gives her a reassuring squeeze.

“Stay a little longer.” Her voice shakes, and Kagami remembers with guilt that Chloé too has her own problems, that she doesn’t just materialise into existence every so often. She wonders what had happened earlier to have made her say what she said about her mother when she opened her door. Kagami wants nothing more than to make Chloé feel confident again.

She pulls Chloé’s hand to her lips and kisses her, and hopes it conveys more than her words could.

It apparently doesn’t, because Chloé sits up and pulls away as quick as lightning. “I can’t do this.”

Her heart sinks.

“Oh.”

Chloé must notice her crestfallen expression, which only makes her wince. She can’t even keep her stupid emotions to herself.

“No, no,” Chloé croaks, rubbing her eyes. “I just...I don’t know what any of this means, and I can’t do this if it doesn’t mean what I want it to.”

“Oh?”

Chloé groans, flopping back down. She turns to Kagami, expression unreadable. “Why did you come by tonight?”

“Because I love you.”

Kagami is not one for lying.

She does reconsider this when Chloé’s eyes go wide.

“I just...I just mean…” But that is what she means, and there is no other way she could phrase it.

Chloé makes a joyful babbling noise as she moves to straddle Kagami and hold her bewildered face in a soft hands, kissing her frantically all over her, her forehead, her temple, her cheeks, her jaw, her nose, her lips.

Kagami understands why Chloé likes to be ravished.

She pulls away, but only to ask, “How did you not already know I was in love with you? All I do is stare at you.” 

“Adrien told me I needed to stop assuming things of people.” Chloé’s voice is serious, but soon she snorts. “And anyway, like you’re any better than me. How many times did I kiss you in public? And when I straight up asked you on a date?” 

_Oh._ Chloé laughs at the utter astonishment that must be Kagami’s face.

Chloé smiles down at her. “So. Girlfriends?”

Kagami laughs at the bluntness. She loves that about her. “Yeah. Girlfriends.” She furrows her brow. “But if Tomoe wakes up and I’m not there she’ll probably...what is it? Rapunzel me. Put me in a tower, never let me out.”

Chloé’s laugh could light up the world. “I’d save you. Knight in shining armour.”

“Knight in a striped unitard, antennae and a spinning top.”

“Don’t diss my miraculous! It’s a great outfit, philistine.” Chloe pauses. "You know, you're the only person I know who noticed I started smoking and told me I should stop."

Kagami kisses her. "Well, I'm telling you again to stop. It's gross, you'll ruin your lungs."

"Already the nagging wife, huh?" Chloe laughs between kisses.

She sneaks back home and Tomoe wakes none the wiser, though Kagami still has a week and a half of her punishment to go. 

Sneaking out to make out with her new girlfriend does make it alright, if she does say so herself.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this is kinda crap AND IM SORRY but the multi-chapter im doing goes in a different direction relationship-wise than i thought it would originally and i don't think i'll get to explore some of the stuff i wanted to when i started planning it so this is kinda a joint dumping ground for older ideas i had to abandon and a testing ground to see how my multi-chapter might look. blatant ad but if you're curious as to that, i made [a tumblr post that outlines the plot](https://miraculousladybrells.tumblr.com/post/189329974256/chlogami-fake-relationship-au-need-help)
> 
> also follow me on my tumblr! [(@miraculousladybrells)](https://miraculousladybrells.tumblr.com/) i've got a few posts on there and i'll probably use it more in the future. it's mainly me storing my fic ideas for future reference
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this! (and sorry for the godawful barely mature stuff, i hate writing it because i know it'll sound so cringe from me and it probably shows)
> 
> buzz off 🐝


End file.
